


Drivers License She-Ra one-shot

by Ikinadumbblondejock



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Inspired by drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo (Song), Love Confessions, One Shot, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikinadumbblondejock/pseuds/Ikinadumbblondejock
Summary: This was inspired by the song Drivers license also my first one-shotenjoyoh and maybe get some tissues//TW ABUSE\\
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 23





	Drivers License She-Ra one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Drivers license also my first one-shot  
> enjoy  
> oh and maybe get some tissues 
> 
> //TW ABUSE\\\

Adora had just gotten her drivers license last week. She held the card and rubbed her thumb over her name. She remembered Catra and she would have lengthy conversations about what they would do when she got her license. 

_ “We’re gonna see the world, and conquer it!” Catra exclaimed while laying on her back on Adora’s bed with her head hanging on the edge. Her hair was being pulled by gravity. _

_ Adora laughed, pulling a shirt over her head, “Yeah, ‘Conquer the world’.” Adora mocked. _

_ “Aww c’mon, you could finally save me from hell herself.” Catra said, referring to her abusive mother. _

_ Adora sighed, “Why can’t you just run away? Stay with me?” Adora asked. _

_ Catra rubbed her chin as if in thought, “Hmm I don’t know. It’s not like i’ve already tried that.” Catra said sarcastically. _

Adora was snapped from her memory when she heard footsteps.

“Adora!” Glimmer yelled excitedly while walking into Adora’s room.

“Whats up?” Adora asked, her grip on her license tightened.

“Bow and I are heading to his dads’ house for dinner. A umm sorta important dinner, so don’t call me ‘kay.” Glimmer said while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Adora nodded. Glimmer gave her a big hug, “Thanks, you're the best!”

Glimmer and Bow left with Angella. Adora was home alone.

She sighed and looked at her license again. Then an idea hit her. She ran outside and got into her 1985 Subaru Leone. The cardinal red paint was chipped in some places, but to Adora, that was part of the charm to the car. When she started the car, a pang of sadness hit her.

_ “Damn, you really want that one?” Catra asked, smirking. _

_ Adora had puppy eyes and nodded her head like there was no tomorrow. The car was perfect to Adora. The chipped paint added charm, the age it held made Adora love the car even more. It also was Adora’s favorite color. It was just perfect. _

_ “Alright then.” the old man who was probably in his late fifties to early sixties reached his hand out for Adora to shake. _

_ Adora didn’t realize until Catra nudged her that the man was waiting for a handshake to seal the deal. She immediately was shaking his hand ecstatically. _

_ Catra chuckled with her hands in her jacket pockets, “Dork,”  _

Adora missed her laugh. She missed Catra’s smell, her style, her attitude, her beautiful mismatched eyes. Adora missed every bit of her.

She began to pull out of the driveway. She didn’t have a real destination, but she didn’t want to sit in Glimmer’s house alone. Adora felt the sadness again.

_ “Vroom!” Adora said obnoxiously while pretending to drive her new(ish) car. _

_ Catra let out a large laugh, “Idiot. What are you doing?” Catra asked, holding her tummy. _

_ They were both sitting in the car. _

_ “Driving!” Adora said simply, still making sound effects. _

_ “You’re such an idiot.” Catra laughed as she spoke. _

_ Adora scoffed and put a hand over her chest pretending to be offended, “What? You didn’t do this when you got your motorcycle?” _

_ Catra laughed a little, “As a matter of fact I did not. It’s fun to watch you though.” _

Adora smiled a bit at the memory, then she realized where she was headed. She looked around a bit, and realized she wasn’t paying attention while driving. She winced at that.

Then Adora saw it. Catra’s house. The only vehicles parked outside was Catra’s 2015 Ducati 1199 panigale, It was black (obviously) and a 2005 yellow Volkswagen Beetle. The Volkswagen belonged to Catra’s new best friend, Scorpia. Adora knew Shadow Weaver wasn’t there, as her car was missing.

_ Adora was in the middle of math homework when her phone rang. Adora promptly answered the phone without reading the caller ID. _

_ “Hello?” Adora pushed her homework to the side. _

_ “Hey Adora” Catra said in a sultry voice, “Can we hang out? This bitch is in a fit of rage and I need an escape.” Catra sighed. _

_ “Of course! Do you want me to see if Angella will come get you?” Adora asked, standing up. _

_ “Nah, I’ll take my bike. Last time I left it here she slashed my tires and made me pay for it.” Catra groaned at the memory of that day. _

_ “Want me to wait outside?” Adora smiled at the thought of Catra coming over. _

_ “If you want.” Catra said as she grabbed her keys and climbed out her window, and off the metal awning. _

_ “Did you just climb out the window?” Adora asked, smirking. _

_ “Yep.” Catra whispered, she knew if Shadow Weaver heard her she was dead. _

_ “Be careful please, and be quick.” Adora said. _

_ Catra let out a small laugh, “Always am.” _

Adora wanted to stop and say something. But what would she say? She punched the steering wheel as a few tears escaped. She really wanted to know how Catra was doing.

She took a deep breath and tried to keep looking ahead. But her gaze kept going to the rear view mirror where she could see Catra’s bike.

_ “Ugh Adora!” Glimmer exclaimed, “Just let her go! She wasn’t even that nice of a person.” Glimmer held her hands to her face in frustration.  _

_ Bow glared at her, “What Glimmer is saying Adora is you’re better off without her,” Bow said as he rubbed Adora’s back to comfort her, “Right Glimmer?” He finished through clenched teeth. _

_ Adora sniffled, “You don’t understand. She is sweet, kind, pretty, and amazing,” Adora felt the lump in her throat become larger, “and I messed everything up.” Adora covered her eyes with her hands and cried for about the sixteenth time today. _

_ Glimmer gasped, “I know why this is hurting you so much.” Glimmer laughed a bit in disbelief. _

_ “Why?” Adora asked between her ragged breaths. _

_ “You li-mmph!” Glimmer was cut off by Bow’s hand quickly covering her mouth. _

_ “Glimmer a word please?” Bow guided her out of the room. _

“Ugh! Why can’t I just keep going!” Adora exclaimed through a few tears. She forced her gaze forward.

Adora tried to think of all the bad things that Catra did.  _ Maybe I can turn my sadness into anger. _ Adora thought

_ Adora walked into History without Catra. _

_ “Adora, where’s Catra?” Lonnie asked. _

_ Adora shrugged her shoulders. Then as if she heard her name Catra walked in with her head low. Principle Hordak stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.  _

_ “Please excuse Catra. She was caught vandalizing the school.” Hordak spoke directly to the teacher. _

_ “This school is shit anyway. I was making it look better.” Catra mumbled. _

_ Hordak’s expression grew dark, “Sit down and behave before I do more than just give you detention.” _

_ Catra claimed her seat next to Adora. With a neutral expression, she began to fidget. _

Adora was now angry, but the anger quickly faded when she recalled the rest of the memory.

_ “Hey, you okay?” Adora asked. _

_ “I’m fine.” She mumbled and stopped fidgeting. _

_ “What did you do this time?” Adora smirked. _

_ Catra blew a raspberry, “I spray painted something on the back of the school.” Adora scooted closer. _

_ Adora tried to get Catra to make eye-contact, “What did you spray paint?” Adora asked. _

_ Catra looked Adora in the eyes and blushed, “Uhh you.” She whispered. _

_ To Catra’s relief Adora didn’t hear. “What did you say?” Adora asked, she had scooted closer again and was almost right next to her. _

_ “Dammit Adora!” Catra whisper-yelled, “I… It was a badass picture of you!” Catra banged her head off the desk. _

Adora felt tears sting her cheeks. She passed by the old diner that Catra and her would always eat together at. She saw the large store parking lot that Catra had shown Adora how fast her Ducati could go. Adora remembered the exhilarating feeling she got when she got to be that close to Catra. Holding her tightly, and the adrenaline running through her body, and how she wanted to kiss her.

_ Wait, kiss Catra?  _ Adora thought. Then it hit her.

She loved Catra. Like loved more than normal friendship love. 

_ Is that what Glimmer was gonna say that one day? _ Adora questioned.

“That’s it!” Adora yelled through her tears. She was fed up with this stupid feeling.

She was going to get Catra back. She turned the car around and headed for Catra’s house.

Adora definitely drove a bit over the speed limit. But when she arrived Scorpia’s car was gone, and replaced with a 2002 tan Toyota corolla. The car was rusted in some spots and one of the taillights was smashed. The front bumper was falling off and the passenger window was replaced with clear plastic. Catra’s bike was still there though.

Although a feeling Adora was getting was telling her to leave she still parked her car and prepared to knock on the front door. Before she could knock she heard two voices yelling.

Adora could only make out who the voices belonged to, Catra and her abusive mother. Adora then heard something like glass shattering. 

_ That's it. I’m going to knock on the door and they’ll stop.  _ Adora thought

She knocked and heard Shadow Weaver tell Catra to be quiet. Adora’s heart wrenched. The door opened. Adora saw Catra behind Shadow Weaver. Catra had a large gash on the side of her face. 

“Adora, how lovely.” Shadow Weaver said in an unsettling tone. Shadow Weaver knew about Catra and Adoras’ friendship status. Shadow Weaver gestured for her to come in.

Adora walked in and looked at Catra who was picking up glass. Adora walked over, “Here let me help.”

Catra didn’t even look at her. When they finished picking up the glass Shadow Weaver had made tea.

Catra had blood running down her face from the gash which was probably given to her by Shadow Weaver. “Hey, lemme help you clean that.” Adora said pointing to the nasty cut on Catra’s face.

“Sure, whatever.” Catra said, still refusing to look at Adora.

Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes at Catra, “I don’t need your help.” Catra corrected. She didn’t even go to clean it. 

“Adora, what brings you here?” Shadow Weaver asked in her creepy voice.

“I actually left some of my clothes here. Catra, can you help me look for them?” Adora said with a small smile.

“Do it yourself.” Catra said in a cold voice.

It hurt Adora to hear Catra speak to her like an enemy, “Please?” Adora begged.

“Fine.” Catra said, and Adora could have sworn she saw Catra smirk.

They went up the stairs to Catra’s room, “Why did you come back?” Catra asked when she closed the door.

“I was around and I-”

“Are you here to break me again? Because if you are…  _ Fuck _ just get out.” Catra said in a broken voice.

“Catra I’m sorry about how it ended, but I promise you I’m not here to mess up again.” Adora took a few cautious steps forward.

“Then why did it?” Catra asked a question that Adora couldn’t answer.

Adora didn’t know how to fix this, “Can we talk after I clean that?” Adora said gesturing to Catra’s wound.

Catra sighed, “Fine.” 

  
Adora smiled and took Catra’s hand and led her to the bathroom. Adora ran water over a washcloth and put a bit of soap on it, “This might hurt a bit.” Adora said before dabbing the cloth over her blood stained cheek.

“Whatever, it's just a bit of pain.” Catra said, keeping her gaze away from Adora.

Adora continued to clean the cut and rinse the cloth. “Did she do this?” Adora asked.

There was a long silence, Adora thought Catra was going to ignore her, “Yeah.” Catra spoke quietly. Catra then brought her hand up to Adora’s wrist and held her hand away from her face for a moment, “Why’d you come back? We both know I don’t matter.” Catra said.

Adora pressed the cloth back to her face, “You matter to me.” Adora said while kissing Catra’s forehead.

Tears began form in Catra’s eyes, “You mean it?”

“Yes, but I do have one suggestion.” Adora said.

Catra looked skeptical, “What’s that?” 

“We leave forever. I’ll take you far from her and protect you.” Adora said, grabbing Catra’s hand.

“Fuck Adora, do you know how many times I tried that?” Catra’s voice faltered.

Adora hugged Catra, Catra didn’t fight it either, “Yes I know, but we’ll try again, and again, and again until we’re safe. I’m not leaving you behind again.” Adora said, holding Catra tightly. 

After a short time of Catra packing her necessities they snuck out of Catra’s window. Adora went first, “Catra, how do you do this?” Adora asked as she looked at the metal awning a few feet below the window.

“Eh years of practice.” Catra said as she helped Adora out of the window.

Once on the ground Catra held up her keys for her bike, “Race?” Catra said with a smirk.

Adora laughed quietly, “Put your bag in my car and then we’ll see.” Adora said as she walked towards Catra to retrieve Catra’s bag.

***

After they raced back to Glimmer’s, and Catra teased Adora about being slow, they went to Adora’s room. Catra sat on the bed, fear and anxiety filling her body. “She’s gonna find me you know.” Catra said.

“I won’t let her.” Adora said determined, as she stepped closer to Catra.

Catra stood from the bed and stepped closer to Adora, “Promise?”

Adora stepped closer, “I promise.” Adora said, while holding Catra’s hand.

Catra had tears in her eyes, “Adora, I…” Catra trailed off.

“What?” Adora asked in a soft voice.

“I love you.” Catra said in a shaky voice.

“I love you too.” Adora said with a smirk.

Catra looked into Adora’s eyes in disbelief then kissed her gently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was a lot  
> Sorry if it was kinda fast paced it was planned as a one-shot but almost became 2 chapters lol  
> I'm working on A Lot of Regrets rn okay  
> Yes I strongly believe that these are the vehicles they drive idk I just felt Adora was very drawn to a subaru ok  
> lol I cried writing this also fun fact I couldn't take this seriously in the beginning  
> It also wasn't supposed to end happy oops well hope you liked it lol


End file.
